


Death of a Bachelor

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man was beautiful, and Jason knowing something about himself had captivated Tim made him feel light on his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by Panic! At The Disco. Also, for Tori because she loves P!ATD. Enjoy!

Jason had been watching the lonely young man sitting in a table for two for the past hour. He had a glass of wine in his hand as he watched the rain hit the window. Half an hour into his wait he’d ordered his food and two bottles of wine. Jason had been debating retying his tie and going over to the sad looking guy. Lonely people were Jason’s specialty anyway.

He downed the rest of his drink and fiddled with his tie before standing up. Jason swore he was going to leave but just as he set his route for the door the man turned around skimming the room with hungry blue eyes. The sadness of the man’s demeanor hid behind the attractive face of a young billionaire.

And Jason was suddenly retying his tie and straightening his vest. He folded his sleeves half way above his fore arm and smiled. Blue, tired eyes looked Jason head on. It was almost a dare. The restaurants candle lit atmosphere served to sharpen the sad man’s cheekbones and made his pout even more noticeable. He took a sip of his wine and Jason was standing right next to the empty seat.

“Mind if I sit here?” Jason asked. He let a small smirk taint his features as the man studied him. Wary.

“Go ahead.”  Jason sits and stared, watched as the other turned his head back to the empty streets of Gotham.

“If you don’t mind my asking,”

“I do.” There’s a dip in his brow and his tone is sharp. Jason takes a shot in the dark when he calls this man a business man.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” Jason’s smirk couldn’t get smugger.

“What am I doing alone?”

“well shit, I’m alone too.” Jason said. “Your name, baby steps.”

The man’s mouth twitched up for a second before it was back to the cold, sad pout from before. He seemed to consider for a moment if he should answer or not.

“Tim,” He said, “Tim Drake.”

“A pleasure, Tim Drake.” Jason’s heard the name before but he can’t bring himself to care enough to remember.  “Jason Todd.”

“What brings you to my table Mr. Todd?”

“Jason,” He suggested. “And why two bottles of wine and an empty spot.”

“Oh really?”

“Maybe it’s the wonderful view.” Jason raked his eyes over Tim and Tim’s own eyes never leave his face. “Or maybe it’s the sad, sad look on a lonely man’s face.”

Jason’s tone was mocking. Tim figured as much and Jason delighted in the frown of the man before him.

“You’re bold, I’ll give you that.” He doesn’t deny that’s he’s sad, though. Something in Jason tugged. They stayed silent for a long time but it’s not as uncomfortable as it should probably be. Jason considered that a win. Tim hailed a waiter and asked for another glass and one more bottle of wine. The whole time he studied Jason, not that he could complain. The man was beautiful, and Jason knowing something about himself had captivated Tim made him feel light on his feet.

The glass came and the wine was served and not a word had been uttered yet. A sigh arose from Tim as he looked out the window defeated. Just as sad as his entire demeanor.

“I’m not a one night stand kind of guy.” Tim said finally breaking the silence. “So if that’s what you’re looking for you might as well look somewhere else.”

“I suppose, then, that you’re in luck ‘cause I’m not a one night stand kind of guy either.” Jason said gruffly. Tim, Tim had the decency to look somewhat apologetic.

An empty glass of wine was set down in front of him and Tim just continued to watch.

“You really don’t know who I am do you?” There was a small smile on Tim’s lips and Jason couldn’t help himself. He wanted to continue staring instead of answering. Ultimately he decided it was probably a bad idea to leave the pretty man waiting.

“You seem familiar, but you know what?”

“What?” Tim said brusquely. As if Jason was about to tell him to fuck right off. Jason smiled a little at the reaction.

“I don’t care.” He leaned forward leaving the alcohol forgotten at his side. Tim shifted a little to look at him straight on, waiting, watching to see what Jason would say next. He wasn’t able to hide the intrigue on his face and Jason had a feeling his smile came across as nothing less than predatory.

“That’s what they all say.” Tim smiled right back, just as hungry as Jason felt, but unlike Jason there was something more cynical in his smile.

“You may be right.” Jason considered. Tim leaned in then, finally letting himself look at Jason entirely. That was the real win here. Jason had finally sold himself to Tim; he was finally deemed worth Tim’s time. Although one could say that by simply having the conversation Tim had already considered him worthy. Jason knew better. The real worth was in how long he could hold a sad man’s attention.

Jason finally sighed and stood up. The time for goodbyes had come as quick as the time for hellos. He held out his card and watched Tim. His beautiful, bruised looking eyes trailed from the card all the way up to Jason’s own with a small frown.

“But that’s for you to consider.” Jason licked his lips and moved to place the card beside Tim’s unmoving hand. “Call me.”

Once he was close to the door he turned his head slightly to look back at Tim. He held the card between his long fingers gently, a small smile plastered on his face as he looked at it. Now it was Jason’s turn to smile sadly, he would probably never hear from Tim ever.


End file.
